


ev'ry action has an equal opposite reaction

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Series: lost some pieces i can't replace [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves and he doesn't look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ev'ry action has an equal opposite reaction

"Just take it!" he shouts. "Take everything I have, I don't fucking care anymore. Take it. I just--" He chokes on a sob. "I just want to know-- if we never touch again, what do I do with my hands when we talk?"

And Aaron, cold as ice, still and emotionless as when they first met: "Maybe you should have considered that before you cheated on me." And, "Maybe you should have spent less time on a poetic take-me-back line and more time on our actual relationship."

Alexander reaches for him, and Aaron takes a step back, disgust on his face, the only thing he can put there fast enough to hide the pain. He drops the book in the last remaining box containing his things, picks it up and turns on his heel.

He leaves and he doesn't look back.

....

Alexander's emails come pouring in several times a day for weeks. It's the only method of communication Aaron has left open between the two of them, blocking him on every other available platform, but he only reads the emails, in case of a real emergency. He never responds, but the emails keep pouring in.

As the months wear on, they are down to once a day.

Once a week.

Once a month.

Aaron doesn't hear from him again after a two-month dry spell, and he is grateful. Possibly a little concerned about his well-being, but talks himself out of the concern easily. Alexander is not Aaron's problem anymore.

Aaron is perfectly happy, comfortable, things are just fine, thank you very much. If he's lonely, well. That's not a matter anyone needs to concern themselves with.

He meets a woman named Theodosia at a bar, but abruptly withdraws from the conversation when he notices the ring on her left hand. He will not be the other man. He refuses. Not after what happened with--

He leaves and he doesn't look back.

....

Midnight. An unassuming Wednesday in July. Aaron had lost track of time at work and had been there past 11:30, catching up on paperwork and reading and writing. He'd glanced at his watch and done a double-take.

He's always liked driving at night, listening to the jazz station and taking in the atmospheric neon glow of a nighttime cityscape. There are less people out, too, though this late at night, Aaron doubts that anyone is driving at full mental capacity.

No sooner has the thought crossed his mind than a car swerves around the corner, completely ignorant of the fact that Aaron had the right of way.

The second before impact is worse than the moment itself.

When Aaron opens his eyes, which he had shut tightly as if that would protect him, he realizes several things in a very short amount of time.

The first is that the passenger side of his car has taken the brunt of the impact, and he is thus relatively unharmed. He can tell there will be some bruises, some scrapes, but he is all right.

The second, and more important thing, is that the other car is not faring so well, and when he squints through the windshield, he realizes with a jolt of pure shock and horror who is in the driver's seat looking very unconscious.

When the ambulance drives up, Aaron tries to push the person helping him away. He has eyes only for the man being taken out of the other car, limp and bleeding and god, oh god, oh god.

"I must go and speak to him!"

But they take Alexander away, and his eyes are closed, and he doesn't look back at Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY


End file.
